Cloud Strife vs Pit
Screenshot_(100).png|SuperSaiyan2Link B0F0AB86-8A62-4189-8641-5D4CC54ED1BE.jpeg|By jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro Two Edgy heroes from different franchises go head to head! , cloud from final fantasy and pit from kid Icarus , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Pit (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rEoOQhKSz-c) Wiz:Pit is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series, first appearing in Kid Icarus for the Famicom Disk System in 1986 (1987 for the Nintendo Entertainment System), followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Other than a handful of cameos in other Nintendo games, Pit did not make a major appearance again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, seventeen years after Of Myths and Monsters, in which he was one of the first newcomers shown and one of the starter characters. Boomstick:Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her army. He is sometimes erroneously referred to as "Kid Icarus" in reference to the English title of the series. Pit is always armed with his trusty bow and arrows and prefers ranged combat, though he has demonstrated a fair amount of melee capability. Wiz: pit has years of experience, has Experince with multiple weapons , Has two scythes and can freeze time and even kill you with one attack with his instant death attack! , Jesus Christ Boomstick: although he cannot read for whatever reason? Wiz: yeah but that shouldn’t effect his battle skills. Boomstick:In earlier games, Pit appeared as a very young-looking, cherubic angel wearing a simple white chiton with a pair of sandals, and metal cuffs. He had short brown hair, and small white wings that are incapable of flight. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters and beyond, he dons a gold laurel crown. Since his reappearance in Brawl, he was given a major redesign by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit now looks to be about 13 years of age , with a height around 160 cm (5'3") tall , he trusts Palutena the most and relies on her to fly. Wiz: he can also heal himself with his Aries heal , he also hasn’t a shield he can use to deflect devastating attacks and many other crazy hax he has Boomstick: he was also able to beat hades who is island level , so he definitely doesn’t have as much fire power as cloud , but definitely has the hax to make up for it. Wiz: now let’s check out mr strifes stats! Boomstick: yeah... 4D96A6C2-AA41-46E8-9F2A-001A4B5889E7.png|Pit Cloud Strife (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WlJ9UBfnApk) Wiz:An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud introduces himself to AVALANCHE as a former member of an elite warrior unit called SOLDIER who has turned mercenary, and uninterested in anything beyond his hired task at hand. He later discovers more about his past and, with the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame, developing compassion for the Planet and people he fights to protect. He fights to protect the Planet against his nemesis, Sephiroth. Boomstick:Cloud Strife wields large broadswords in battle, including the iconic Buster Sword, and has access to the most powerful weapons in the game. His Limit abilities involve his sword, and are the strongest, but take the longest to learn. Cloud also has the best all-around stats. Wiz: what a great start for our blonde swords men .or is he a girl? Boomstick: nope it’s a boy Wiz: ok , clould has some crazy abilities, he can frezze time , heal himself , can survive supernovas and use himself most powerful attack the omnislash. Boomstick: the omnislash was so strong it was able to beat sephiroith who is around solar system level. Wiz: woah , they weren’t kidding around , also he can run as fast as the supernova , thus making him faster then the speed of light. Boomstick: anyways , Cloud is a young man with light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair that in Final Fantasy VII features one particularly long spike. Cloud's hair has become one of the trademarks of his appearance, although in later appearances the spikes have been toned down. Cloud has blue eyes, which glow due to him having being exposed to Mako. Because "Mako eyes" are iconic to members of SOLDIER, Cloud is often assumed to be one. His weapon is the Buster Sword, a massive sword several feet long which he wields in most of his appearances. Cloud's other trademark weapon is a set of Fusion Swords, which he uses in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The set consists of six individual interconnecting swords that form a larger sword similar in shape and size to the Buster Sword. Wiz:Cloud's outfit in Final Fantasy VII is the standard uniform for 1st Class SOLDIER: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. This is the uniform he wears for most of his other appearances, with slight variations. He has a silver earring in his left ear. Boomstick: cloud also has two lovers , o lah lah , Tifa his most likely romantic interest and aerith his second love interest but she died . Wiz: clouds weapon the buster sword was passed onto him by his best friend zack who gave it to him before his death to sephiroith . Boomstick: cloud also has some pretty powerful non canon feats like keeping up with sora in kingdom hearts chain of memories and keeping up with link , Ike and sonic in smash brothers. Wiz: yeah don’t underestimate this blonde chick!! Boomstick: hes not a CHiCK!!! He’s a Guy!!! F5CD872E-BA02-4ED5-B02B-9D9D8BBA9634.jpeg|Cloud strife (Advent children) 1221D415-6C3B-4C82-B1ED-2AEB066826F8.png|Cloud strife (Ff7) Intermission Boomstick: All right the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!! death battle Pit is standing in a Empty Arena , waiting for his opponent , Cloud Drives his Motorcycle In the Arena Pit: so you’re my opponent? Cloud: let’s just get this over with Pit: ok , fine let’s do this! Fight! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AC3VTQo8RPA) Pit shoots Arrows at Cloud , Cloud deflects the arrows with his sword and hits pit in the face with the buster sword , pit then uses his metor shower , cloud deflects the meteors with the buster sword and use some his homing attack , Pit uses his Shield and delefects the attack at the sky , cloud then charges up his limit break , pit slashes cloud in the face with his Blades , cloud then uses a Cross slash on pit , pit uses his power thief and gains clouds cross slash , pit uses the cross slash on cloud Cloud: wow that’s impressive , did not think anyone had such a power cloud reads Pits mind , pit tries to use the cross slash on Cloud , cloud then dodges and uses a blade beam on pit , pit gets blasted by the attack . Pit becomes invisible, cloud cannot see put , pit then slashes cloud with his two blades , pit uses a instant death attack on cloud , cloud uses his death force , the attack uneffects cloud Pit becomes visible again . Pit: Huh? Cloud then slashes pit with the buster sword and cuts off one of his wings , pit then shoots a arrow into clouds cheast . Cloud falls down with blood gushing out of his cheast , pit then uses his pieces heal and recovers from the wounds , cloud then regenerates from his wound with the Jenova cells , the stab wound goes away . Cloud: time to get serious! Cloud Frezzes time , cloud then uses a Cross slash on pit , cloud charges up his Limit break And uses a powered up cross slash on pit , cloud then uses a homing attack on pit. Time returns to the way it was , Cloud reads Pits mind , cloud then makes a illusion on himself Pit then uses himself petrify attack , cloud cannot move , pit uses his instant death attack on cloud Cloud lies down face flat on the floor dead. Pit: victory! Cloud then comes behind pit and uses a omnislash on pit , cloud kicks pit up into the air And starts slashing him with the buster sword multiple times , cloud then knocks pit into the sky and stabs him into the cheast , pit falls down on the ground , nearly dead. Pit then uses his health recovery and recovers from the stab wound , pit then uses his blind attack , blinding cloud , pit then uses a mega lazer on cloud , cloud gets hit by the attack , doing serious damage. Cloud gets unblinded , cloud then puts pit to sleep with his sleep inducement , cloud then summons shiva , shiva then Uses a Ice beam on Pit , freezing pit , cloud then slashes pit out of the ice with the buster sword. Pit: no more games let’s finish this off! Cloud: .... Pit summons his peagasus and jumps on the horse , cloud uses his homing attack , the mentors fall on pit , cloud then rushes at Pit , cloud knocks pit off the horse and uses a full power Omnislash on pit , cloud then cuts pit in half , killing him instantly , pits Corpse falls down on the ground with blood gushing out of it. Cloud: you were a worthy opponent, I will make sure to remember you , thanks for the fight. Cloud then jumps on his motorcycle and drives away. Palutena teleports next to pits dead body , Palutena then heals pit with her magic , palutena then puts pit back together , pit is fully healed . Pit: huh lady palutena am I dead? Palutena then stared at pit with tears in her eyes and brings him to her shoulder crying . Pit:...... KO! F3A88398-7774-4434-AC70-CE2D3DBA55AF.jpeg BDA966ED-F2A5-47B9-928A-341D42AAC636.jpeg Conclusion Wiz: Woah that’s A bit too close for comfort . Boomstick: this Fight was very close , cloud had the advantage in Speed , Durabillty and Brute power , both had Closely Maxed hax , pit had a better skill set and Defenses , however clouds hax and brute power would eventually prove too much for pit , pits huge skill set could give cloud a very hard time , but it wouldn’t be enough to kill cloud. Wiz: cloud also took down opponents far more dangerous and stronger than pit , like sephiroith , pits instant death attack could work , but cloud can just read his mind and make a clone of himself , tricking pit and making him use the attack on the wrong person , even if pit did get in a instant death attack , cloud can still revive himself with his Jenova cells . Boomstick: this Fight was very close and could go either way but more often then not cloud would win due to his power , speed , Durabillty and Evenly matched Hax advantage . Wiz: I guess cloud rained on Pits day! Boomstick: the winner is Cloud Strife! Category:'Kid Icarus vs Final Fantasy' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:European themed Death Battles Category:Playable Character Duel Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles